Atsui
by Atori-chan
Summary: Esa camiseta de tiras, esa falda cortita, el día más caluroso del año, ¿qué le impedía a Yamato que no se abalanzara sobre su novia? LEMON


**SUMARY:** Esa camiseta de tiras, esa falda cortita, el día más caluroso del año, ¿qué le impedía a Yamato que no se abalanzara sobre su novia?

 **Pareja principal:** Yamato x Sora

 **Pareja secundaria:** Taichi x Meiko

 **Género:** _Romance_

 **Aviso:** _LEMON_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **ATSUI**_

 _by: Atori_

 _oneshoot_

* * *

Calor.

Es la única palabra que se le venía a la mente de Yamato una y otra vez.

El aire acondicionado estaba a tope, pero aún así no podía aliviar la temperatura corporal que el adolescente tenía.

Y no era para menos.

Se encontraba en una de esas situaciones, donde el propio cuerpo le había abierto los ojos ante el escenario en el que se encontraban.

Verano, donde la chica del tiempo había pronosticado que sería el día más caluroso del año.

Su casa, donde, como siempre, su padre estaba fuera por trabajo.

El día anterior le había llamado que iría a Nagoya para cubrir un reportaje sobre la visita del Primer Ministro, y que estaría fuera por cinco días. Le había dado un toque de que no estuviese tocando con el bajo hasta altas horas de la noche y estudiase, pese a que sus notas eran extremadamente buenas.

Y por último, es que estaba en compañía de su novia con su faldita corta y una camiseta de tirantes.

El cliché de múltiples historias, se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¡Taichi! Deja de leer manga y ayúdanos con el trabajo.

Bueno, no estaba solo con ella. Pero, pese a que estaban Taichi, Meiko y sus digimons, no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo de Sora y lo excitante que sería acariciarla y…

-No te preocupes, Sora. Después te dejo leer este manga –y con una sonrisa pícara donde mostraba sus dientes blancos e inmaculados añadió- hentai.

La palabra avergonzó a Sora, ni que decir de Meiko que bajó la cabeza con el rojo como color oficial de su piel.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, imbécil! –le amonestó Yamato dándole un golpe en la cabeza con uno de los libros de texto.

-Oye Taichi, ¿qué significa hentai? –le preguntó Agumon con el resto de los tres digimons curiosos como niños inocentes que empezaban a descubrir las extrañas palabras poco habituales a ser mencionas dentro del círculo humano.

-¡Ah! ¡No es nada! ¡Nada interesante! –dijo Taichi nervioso escondiendo el manga de la vista de los digimons.

Los digimons torcieron la cabeza, sintiéndose más curiosos. Bastaba para que les dijeran que no, para que tuviesen más ganas en saberlo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Gabumon –le advirtió Yamato, a sabiendas de que si él le decía que no, el digimon desistiría.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Piyomon

Le siguió Sora todavía molesta. Con un pequeño carmín sobre sus mejillas, miró de reojo a Yamato. Luego, tras haber pensado en algo, meneó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que prosigamos. Debemos entregar el trabajo pasado mañana, y no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de Yamato.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sora.

-Pero ni siquiera te concierne. Es un proyecto que nos encargaron a Taichi, a Meiko chan y a mí.

El estar en clases separadas, era algo que fastidiaba muchísimo a Yamato. Por eso, cuando había escuchado de Taichi que tenía que hacer un trabajo de grupo con Sora y con Meiko, inmediatamente había ofrecido su casa y su ayuda. Era una forma de poder estar más tiempo con su novia. Habían estado un poco distanciados por culpa de su nueva banda, que quería compensar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Pero claro, no había contado con que el calor y la ropita de su novia, alborotara sus hormonas.

Taichi había conseguido bajarle la temperatura con su comentario impertinente, pero ahora, viéndola ligeramente agresiva y con esa gota de sudor, acariciando su cuello y perdiéndose por el interior de su camiseta azul, la lujuria había vuelto con más ganas y con deseos de querer aprovecharse de ella, aún a la vista de todos.

-Sora san tiene razón, Taichi –habló Meiko sin abandonar el sonrojo de su piel-. Debemos terminar pronto el trabajo y no abusar mucho de Ishida kun.

Las palabras de Meiko pusieron serio a Taichi, y como un perrito obediente, guardó el manga que había comprado aquel día y se centró en el trabajo.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de Taichi ante las palabras de su novia. No cabía duda que desde que estaba con Meiko, su vida parecía ir yendo a mejor. Especialmente en los estudios, donde tenía una meta, aunque complicada, pero dispuesto a cumplirla.

Suspirando fuertemente, Sora echó un vistazo a los digimons donde regresaban a su juego de mesa, olvidando su curiosidad sobre lo que significaba la palabra hentai. Parece que todo volvía como antes. Quizás podrían terminar hoy su trabajo.

De repente, la pelirroja sintió una sensación de incomodidad. Haciendo un viaje visual, se encontró con Yamato que la miraba de una forma bastante extraña.

Muy fijamente, casi intimidante.

Nerviosa por alguna razón, apartó un mechón tras la oreja y se centró en su parte del trabajo.

Aún así, sentía los ojos de Yamato clavándose en ella, que era incapaz de pensar en algo coherente.

Los sudores perlaron su piel y el rojo de sus mejillas volvió a invadirla.

En vez de pensar en la dinastía de Showa, pensaba en cosas obscenas con muchos presentes.

La culpa la tenía el manga de Taichi. Inevitablemente, había llegado a ver la página que Taichi estaba leyendo y a crear la fantasía en que esos personajes eran Yamato y ella misma.

Pues llevando tres años de relación solo habían estado en una relación anticuada, donde solo se daban abrazos y besos castos.

La típica relación japonesa a ojos públicos, y que en la intimidad seguían con esa misma esencia. Pero ahora, no daba sacado de su cabeza aquella fantasía erótica que se había creado.

Tras largos minutos, y hondos suspiros para tranquilizarse, Sora pudo sacársela. Pero al ver de reojo la intensa mirada de Yamato, hacía que su fantasía llegara a índices elevados.

Vale que tuviera diecisiete años y tenía un novio, donde era la envidia de muchas chicas, pero no era para estar fantaseando con esas cosas con sus amigos delante, y sobre todo con los inocentes digimons presentes.

-¿Te has bloqueado?

Que Yamato se hubiera levantado para acercarse a ella, de forma que sentía su piel rozar su espalda, la puso al nivel de Meiko.

Estirando su brazo, Yamato le cogió el bolígrafo, donde Sora notó como se había pegado completamente a ella, y su aliento chocando contra la parte lateral de su rostro. De hecho, ¿qué hacia su otra mano sobre su vientre?

-Aquí está mal. Esto es…

Lo que Yamato empezó a decir fue algo que Sora no pudo oír.

Sus sentidos solo atendían a aquella mano que daba la impresión de ir subiendo poco a poco, hasta la altura de sus pechos. Y el aliento de su novio, chocando en su lóbulo derecho la estaba poniendo a cien.

Su fantasía erótica iba yendo más allá.

Ya no pensaba en cómo él la comía a besos, sino en cómo la penetraba al tiempo en que la besaba en sus zonas erógenas.

-¿Lo entendiste?

-Ehh… Sí… -alcanzando a escuchar, donde, ¿era su impresión o su voz había sonado muy seductora?

Yamato se fue apartando lentamente de ella. Sus labios habían rozado su lóbulo descaradamente y su hombro desnudo. Incluso la mano que había tenido cerca de su pecho, había acariciado todo lo que había tenido a su paso.

¿Estaba loca o Yamato…?

Impactada por el pensamiento que se la había cruzado por la cabeza, desvió su mirada hacia él, encontrándolo bastante inexpresivo.

Luego, se centró en el resto, donde aparentemente, nadie se había percatado del comportamiento lascivo de su novio.

-Voy un momento a mi habitación –dijo Ishida, con demasiada rapidez, ignorando la respuesta de los demás.

El portazo que dio sorprendió tanto a Taichi como a Gabumon quiénes levantaron la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Joder! ¿Y a ese qué bicho le picó de repente? Ni que estuviera enfadado.

Tragando saliva, Sora pudo imaginar lo que le pasaba. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró y se levantó del suelo.

-Iré a ver lo que le pasa.

-Si quieres, voy yo –se ofreció el digimon azulado.

-No te preocupes, Gabumon. Ya me encargo yo.

El digimon no parecía muy convencido, pero tras la segunda insistencia de la pelirroja, acabó cediendo. Sora le sonrió agradecida, y sintiéndose algo nerviosa, picó la puerta. No escuchó nada al otro lado de la puerta. Aquello, llamó más que nunca la atención de Gabumon y Taichi. Aún así, la joven les dio una última sonrisa calmada, y sin más, entró a la habitación de su novio.

Algo bastante peligroso, si tenía en cuenta sus sospechas y que estas se confirmaron al ver a Yamato tirado en su cama con un brazo tapando su vista y con su camiseta tirada en el suelo.

Sora volvió a tragar saliva.

Jamás, en los años que llevaban de novios, había visto a Yamato medio desnudo. La imagen que daba su novio era bastante sugestiva para no sentirse más caliente. Sus músculos bien definidos, su piel blanca, el sudor perlando por cada parte de su anatomía. Su respiración irregular, donde de su boca salían fuertes bocanadas de aire.

Él se le había insinuado, y daba la impresión de que había ido en su contra, afectándole de tal manera, que se había ido a refugiar a su cuarto, hasta que se le bajara la calentura.

Pero ella estaba igual de acalorada y Yamato tenía que hacerse responsable.

Tornándose decidida, Sora dio un paso hacia él.

-Yamato…

-Sino quieres que te folle, vete.

La advertencia había sido demasiado clara y demasiado directa.

Yamato estaba en un estado, donde había perdido toda capacidad de razonar. Si fuese inteligente, y teniendo en cuenta, que había gente al otro lado de la habitación, Sora se marcharía y lo dejaría solo hasta que se tranquilizara.

Pero ella estaba igual que él.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, estoy preparada.

Sus palabras consiguieron alterarlo, ya que apartó su brazo. Incorporándose, la miró con una ceja alzada y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No sabes lo que dices, Sora. En estos momentos, no soy el novio modosito y considerado de siempre –repuso con burla.

-¡Sé de lo que hablo y lo que quiero! –contradijo ella, sintiéndose algo nerviosa por esos aires que Yamato se estaba gastando.

-¿En serio? –y de un movimiento rápido y casi instantáneo, cogió el brazo de Sora tumbándola en su cama y colocándose él encima para evitar que escapara-. Realmente no lo sabes, Sora –su sonrisa arrogante desapareció para volverse molesto y furioso-. ¡Verte con esa ropa me enferma! ¡Ver cómo cada gota de sudor recorre tu piel me provoca! ¡Tocarte, me excita! ¡En estos momentos, solo pienso en tocarte, besarte y follarte hasta que quede satisfecho! ¡Así que si dices que sabes de lo que hablas y lo que quieres, no esperes que sea gentil, porque ahora mismo estoy muy caliente!

Y como una bestia liberada que había estado contenida dentro de la jaula, comenzó a devorar su cuerpo con sus labios y con una pasión frenética que jamás imaginó que tenía escondida.

El sentir los labios de Yamato sobre su cuello, hizo que Sora soltase un gemido. Luego recordó donde estaban, y los gemidos siguientes tuvo que callarlos con la boca. Sin embargo, Yamato no se lo ponía nada fácil. La besaba y acariciaba al mismo tiempo, que era imposible pensar sin sentir.

Su mano lasciva se había metido por el bajo de su camiseta y se había hecho paso por su sujetador, acariciando uno de sus senos sin barrera alguna. La otra, había subido su falda hasta su vientre y acariciaba el exterior de su muslo, tocándolo y apretándolo, como si quisiera marcarlo como suyo.

Pero ella ya era suya.

Desde el mismo momento en que Yamato había comenzado a invadir su cuello con su lengua, donde cuando saliesen, Taichi y los demás se darían cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Era como si no le importase lo que pudieran pensar.

Y la verdad, es que sentir su lengua sobre su piel desnuda, sintiendo sus dientes bajarle la tira y sus manos sobre sus zonas sensibles era algo que le encantaba.

Yamato se separó para contemplarla con la respiración irregular.

-Eeh ¿Qué significa esto? –comentó con una sonrisa-. Estás más cachonda que yo pero contienes tus gemidos.

De repente, escuchó la voz de Agumon anunciando el ganador de aquella partida, y ampliando su sonrisa, Yamato comprendió las intenciones de su novia.

-Ya entiendo. Pero eso, podemos solucionarlo.

Apartando las manos de su novia, Yamato tapó su boca con la suya, en un beso erótico, donde comenzó a efectuarse un baile de lenguas imparable.

Con las manos libres, Sora correspondió a las caricias recibidas, tocando y acariciando deliciosamente la anatomía desnuda de Yamato.

Eso aceleró el calor de Yamato, y se restregó contra Sora, moviéndose de tal manera, que la chica pudo sentir cómo la parte de baja de su novio estaba caliente y duro.

Las manos de Yamato habían vuelto a acariciar sus pechos, donde ahora su camiseta estaba subida y su sujetador se encontraba fuera de su sitio. Con su muslo alzado, sentía aquel bulto rozar su intimidad. Todo aquello le producía un cosquilleo donde ella misma alzaba sus propias caderas para sentirlo más cerca.

De hecho, quería sentirlo dentro suya, quería tocarlo, saborearlo, acariciarlo.

La pasión la cegó tanto, que su mano descendió hacia los pantalones del rubio y a introducir su mano dentro del pantalón y de su ropa interior.

Yamato rompió el beso para soltar una maldición.

Viendo lo que había conseguido, y como su seno ahora era apretado, Sora se enfocó en el miembro de Yamato. Acarició todo su largo, donde la impresión bañaba sus ojos.

Yamato la tenía muy grande.

Por un momento, sintió miedo de que aquello entrase en ella sin recibir un dolor tremendo. Pero, por otra parte, la que disfrutaba, se sentía afortunada. Aquel hombre que tenía encima de ella era suyo. Solo suyo.

Serían uno solo.

Ese pensamiento la estremeció.

-Yamato, hazme tuya, ya –clamó en un susurro.

Yamato acató su petición, inmediatamente. Quizás por el desespero tanto de ella, como el que él tenía, que solo se bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior lo necesario para liberar su miembro. Hizo lo mismo con la de Sora, y cuando tuvo su intimidad a su disposición, tan húmeda y preparada, se adentró en ella, donde ninguno de los dos se preocupó en apaciguar sus propios gemidos.

Tan centrados estaban en el placer de ser uno solo, que solo atendían a las sensaciones que aquello tenía.

Para Yamato el sentirse satisfecho, liberando algo que había estado aprisionado durante mucho tiempo.

Para Sora, el sentirse completa, como si la parte que le faltaba hubiese aparecido y encajado en su propio puzzle.

No había sentido dolor, sino placer. Un placer, donde correspondía a las embestidas de Yamato moviendo su cadera y queriendo que aquel miembro, tan grande y que antes le había producido miedo, entrase más en ella hasta alcanzar el punto de gloria.

Las embestidas de Yamato eran fuertes. Él se sentía fuerte y poderoso, que quiso más.

Buscó sus labios y regresó al vaivén de lenguas, mientras la embestía cada vez con más profundidad. Las piernas de Sora aprisionaron el cuerpo de Yamato contra sí, ayudándolo a que entrase más adentro de ella, llegando a ese punto, donde Sora rompió el beso para gemir el nombre de su novio una y otra vez como única salida para dejar escapar el placer que eso le producía. Yamato buscó sus senos para lamerlos y provocarle más razones para que gritase su nombre.

Un placer que duró minutos y que juntos llegaron a la cúspide en una última embestida.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y Yamato y Sora seguían acostados en la cama del rubio, descansando y con la colcha tapando su desnudez, donde ahora, ninguno de los dos sentía calor. Era como si el sexo les hubiera calmado ese calor que ambos habían tenido durante la hora del estudio.

-Deberíamos salir ya, o Taichi no parará de burlarse a sabiendas de lo que hemos hecho –objetó Sora, aunque estar en la cama con su novio, con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho y su espalda siendo sutilmente acariciada era como el mejor lugar del mundo.

-Si es que no lo ha hecho –opino Yamato bastante apenado y molesto consigo mismo-. Al final no pude contenerme e hice que gritaras.

Sora rió divertida y cerró los ojos, acomodándose mejor en él.

-Pero no me arrepiento. Esto que ha pasado, ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido estando contigo. Llámame anticuada, tonta o lo que quieras, pero siento que nada nos podrá separar.

Yamato rió divertido y le dio un beso en su cabellera pelirroja.

-Aunque hubiera algo, no permitiría que nadie te alejase de mí –y Sora no pudo por más que sentirse enternecida. Ahora más que nunca veía que su vida futura estaría junto a Yamato-. A propósito –comentó de repente con un timbre bastante arrepentido-, siento mi vocabulario contigo y el daño que debí hacerte.

Pues la sangre que había escapado de la intimidad de su novia le hizo suponer que se había sobrepasado y le había hecho mucho daño.

-¿Qué daño? –le preguntó ella mirándolo directamente.

-El que… -mirando hacia otro lado entre avergonzado y más arrepentido-…vi la sangre ahí abajo…

Sora pestañeó varias veces y luego sonrió con ternura. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a su novio desconcertado por ese acto, añadió.

-No te preocupes, Yamato. No me has hecho daño. Esto es normal en las chicas que tienen su primera vez. Es verdad, que por general, la primera vez duele, pero a mí no me ha dolido nada. Te dije que estaba preparada (y muy caliente) –señaló con un guiño.

La expresión de su novia indicaba la veracidad de sus palabras, así que se sintió más tranquilo, y volvió a acomodarla en su pecho.

-Aunque –prosiguió la chica algo nerviosa-, reconozco que ahora me siento incapaz de ponerme de pie.

De nuevo, Yamato volvió a mirarla preocupado.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado para ser nuestra primera vez –le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Será cuestión de ir practicando –le dijo Yamato con una sonrisa sugerente que puso roja a su novia y que para que no la viera, escondió la cabeza en su pecho-. Pero hoy no, que tenemos a cierta personita que nos pondrá verdes en cuanto salgamos.

Sin embargo, aquel día no sucedería. Cuando Yamato y Sora saliesen de la habitación, no se encontrarían con nadie.

Taichi y los demás se encontraban en el parque cercano a la casa Ishida. Los cuatro digimons jugaban divertidos e inocentes a lo que había ocurrido entre la pareja, donde Meiko no dejaba de mirar el suelo con un rojo muy descarado.

Había sido escuchar el primer gemido de Sora, para que Taichi y Meiko imaginasen lo que estaría pasando. Todo lo contrario a Piyomon y los demás, que creían que los dos faltantes habían sido atacados por algún enemigo. Por esa razón, y abochornados por lo que escuchaban, habían tratado de encontrar una excusa para los digimons y llevarlos fuera de la casa. No solo era evitar que los digimons se entrasen preocupados y descubrieran el pastel, sino que para Taichi y Meiko sería algo incómodo descubrirlos ya que todavía estaban sin estrenar.

-Supongo que ya habrán terminado –opinó Taichi con su mirada al frente.

-Ah… Sí… -respondió ella más avergonzada que nunca, sin despegar su vista del suelo.

-¡Ese cabrón de Yamato! Ha sabido cómo aprovecharse de la situación –objetó Yagami con amargura.

Meiko le observó de reojo con cierta timidez.

-Es que… tú también…

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios sin saber cómo exponerlo. Le daba tanta vergüenza. Sin embargo, Taichi supo entenderlo.

-No te preocupes, de momento lo sobrellevo. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que te sientas preparada.

Sus palabras enternecieron a la pelinegra.

-Pero –añadió Taichi con una sonrisa maliciosa y sacando su manga hentai-, cuando estés preparada, prepárate, porque haremos esto y esto –mostrándole unas escenas donde se veía la protagonista teniendo sexo duro con el chico protagonista.

Semejantes escenas perturbadoras, alteraron a Meiko, donde su lengua se atoró incapaz de decir una frase coherente.

-Taichi, ¿por qué el helado de nata que come la chica de ese manga es tan raro? –le preguntó Agumon.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este es un oneshoot que escribí a primeros de septiembre. Lo había escrito simplemente porque la idea la tenía ahí, y necesitaba escribirlo. Vamos, por el puro placer de escribirlo. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha intención de publicarlo. Pero animada por varias amigas como **Sorasofi** , al final decidí que este oneshoot lo incluiría dentro del paquete de actualizaciones de esta semana, porque…

CUMPLO TRECE AÑOS EN FANFICTION!

Aún puedo recordar el primer fic que publiqué ( _Solo_ ) e incluso de cómo surgió. También recuerdo cómo antes de ese, ya tenía muchísimos fics (donde a día de hoy siguen sin verse la luz), pero nada en comparación de cómo he evolucionado. Trataré de seguir evolucionando y a no dejar nunca de escribir sorato.

Así que espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic. Si no os ha gustado que haya metido como pareja secundaria el taimei, lo siento, pero es que a partir de ahora, en los nuevos fics la meteré como pareja de Taichi para darle más realismo al fic.

A propósito que ando reeditando desde cero el fic de _Digimon TNW_ donde habrán muchísimos cambios importantes. Quería tenerlo para esta semana, pero el tiempo, los bajones que tuve (por estar en casa encerrada durante un mes tras haberme operado de aquella caída tonta que tuve en abril) no pude tenerlo a tiempo.

Pues nada más, como siempre, deseando que os haya gustado.

'Atori'


End file.
